It's Something
by SmilesAreWhatIWaitFor
Summary: Greg has finally become a CSI and got a placement in the DNA Lab...Nicks sister from England, but how will they get along?


It's Something, Not Nothing

"Hey Hodges," Greg Sanders said as he walked into Las Vegas' Trace Lab. "Have you got my results"  
"Yes," Hodges replied. "Nail polish remover"  
"Nail polish remover"  
Hodges opened his mouth and pointed his right index finger to the roof, Greg knew he was about to crack a lame joke, the type only Hodges found funny. Before he could fail with another attempt at humour, Warrick Brown walked in.  
"Hodges, have you got the results on-" Warrick got cut off.  
"Yes, I do, luckily for you, David Hodges has the power of multi-tasking." Hodges said.  
"Really, it seems Hodges also has the power to talk about himself in the third person." Greg quirked, looking over to Warrick. Warrick gave a quick smirk, as Hodges glared at Greg.  
"Hey, Greg, there you are." Nick Stokes said as he poked his head through the glass door. "Can I talk to you outside quickly please"  
"Yeah, sure." Greg said, picking up the manila folder containing his results, he headed out of the door, leaving Warrick talking to Hodges. "What's up"  
"Uh, you know my little sister is taking the job in the DNA Lab?" Nick asked.  
"Yeah, uh, Brooke right? Yeah, I'm glad you told me about her, otherwise Grissom might take me out of the field and put me back into the lab." Greg found himself babbling again.  
"Well, you know she's moving here from England to take this job?" Nick said.  
"Yeah." Greg asked curiously.  
"And you know you have to spend the week with her in the Lab, to see how she gets on?" Nick questioned.  
"Yeah." Greg said once more in a curious tone.  
"Well, do you think you could take it easy on her, I mean, she hasn't been to Vegas since she was 19, so she doesn't really have any friends down here, and she has only worked in a Forensics Lab in England, and-" Nick trailed off.  
"Nick, calm down. Of course I will take it easy on her. I'm a nice enough guy, right"  
"Yeah, you are. Thanks, Greg." Nick said, slightly embarrassed that he had actually brought up the subject.  
"No problem, we had better get back to work, before Grissom catches us." Greg said.  
"Yeah, See you later." Nick replied as they set off in their separate directions.

1 Week Later

Greg pulled the door towards him and stepped into the Break room, to find Nick eating an apple.  
"Hey." Nick said, apple almost falling out of his mouth.  
"Hey." Greg replied as he opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge, "When is Brooke getting in"  
"She already is in." Nick said, getting up and throwing the remainder of the apple in the bin.  
"She is?" Greg asked, surprised.  
"Yeah, she's talking to Grissom right now, you should go and see her"  
"Yeah." Greg replied, placing his water back into the fridge, he walked out of the break room, leaving Nick peering into the fridge.  
Greg walked over to Grissoms office, all he could hear was muffled voices, but it was definitely a man and a woman. He rested his head against the door frame. He stood like that for 5 minutes, trying to make out what the voices were saying.  
He could hear the female voice getting closer, he pushed himself back from the door frame, and stood in front of the door. The door swung open, and his world stopped.  
"Thank you, Dr Grissom." The voice said. Such a heavenly voice, Greg thought to himself, her dark brown hair brushed against her delicate features as the air from the door opening hit her face.  
"Please, call me Gil." Grissom replied, slightly smiling, which was a rare occasion.  
"Ok, Gil, Thank you." She said.  
"You're welcome." Grissom smiled once more.  
Brooke turned around to walk out, but almost walked right into Greg.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Brooke said softly, looking to the ground, as Greg said the same thing.  
Brooke looked up, and locked her brown eyes with his.  
"Hi, I'm Brooke, Brooke Stokes." Brooke held out her hand, "I'm, uh, looking for Greg Sanders, do you know where I could find him"  
"That would be me." Greg shook her hand. "Hi"  
"Oh. Well, I guess you found me." She said, still holding his hand, not taking her eyes off of his for a second.  
"I, uh, guess I did." Greg said.  
Brooke looked down at their hands, and quickly took hers away, she once again looked to the floor. Greg couldn't believe how beautiful she was. She was perfect. Her eyes, her hair, her lips. Greg snapped out of his trance, and finally took his eyes off of her, and starred at his feet, just as she was. Grissom had obviously noticed the awkwardness between two of his youngest scientists, he stood up and walked over.  
"Uh, Greg"  
"Yes?" Greg replied sharply.  
"Aren't you meant to be showing Miss Stokes around?" Grissom suggested.  
"Yes, right, uh, follow me." Greg said, embarrassed.  
Greg walked away from Grissoms office door, and Brooke fell in along side him. Greg took her straight to the DNA Lab, after showing her where everything was, and told her Nick was proberly in the field right now.  
"You know," Brooke began, "Nick has told me a lot about you"  
"He has?" Greg looked worried. He hoped Nick hadn't told her about his goofy, child-like moments. "Good things, I hope"  
"He says you are very good at what you do, and how dedicated you are to your work." She said, obviously noting his concerned expression, her older brother had told her about his goofy moments, but she had decided not to tell him, she knew it would bruise his ego.  
A smile spread across his face. "Really"  
"Yep." Brooke smiled back.

1 Week Later

Greg was relaxing on his brown leather couch, looking over the rubbish that was late night TV. He thought over the last week, he had gotten close to Brooke, and they had become good friends, except he wanted to be more than that, he wanted to be the person she could cuddle up with and watch a boring movie, the person he could spoil, the first person he saw when he woke up in the morning.  
Grissom had allowed him and Brooke two days off work, so they could catch up on the thing they both missed the most. Sleep. He was tired, but he couldn't find himself able to catch a minute of shut eye, Greg switched the TV off, and checked his watch, 11. 32. He knew he had to get some sleep, otherwise he would regret it when he got back to work, he closed his eyes, he thought he might as well try to sleep again, he had nothing better to do. He woke up to the ringing inside of his coat pocket. He got up, sighing, he assumed it was Grissom, with another emergency case, the lab had been extremely busy lately, but at least if he got called in, he might see Brooke. He reached into the pocket and checked the ID, it was Brooke. He was filled with warmth after checking the caller ID, but was puzzled as to why Brooke would be calling him, at this hour?  
"Hello?" Greg spoke into his phone.  
"Greg, it's Brooke." He could here something was wrong, she had been crying, he could hear her sniffing down the phone.  
"What's up?" He asked, he was worried about her, he had never seen, or heard her like this before, she was always so happy and calm.  
"I'm really scared Greg, I didn't know who else to call, I'm sorry." She welled up.  
"Uh, it's ok, what's wrong? Where are you?" "I met this guy at a bar, and...and when I wouldn't go home with him, he tried...he tried to make me"  
"Ok Brooke, it's fine, I'm gonna come get you, where are you?" Greg asked anxiously. She sounded a bit drunk.  
She began to well up again. "I don't know, I'm in the toilets at some other bar. The Red...something"  
"Ok, I know where you are, I'm going to come get you, stay where you are ok?" Greg said.  
"Ok." Brooke replied, they clicked off.  
Greg grabbed his coat and keys off of the kitchen counter and ran out to his car, he hadn't even bothered with his seat belt, which was something he had always done, especially when Warrick was driving. This was the one night he was glad that no cops were around, he had to get to Brooke, and he didn't have time to get stopped. He pulled into the parking lot of The Red Hole bar, he was parked right next to Brookes car, he switched off the ignition, closed his door and, while running placed his car keys in his jean pocket.  
"Brooke?" He called out into emptiness as he ran into the women's toilets. There was no reply.  
"Brooke?" He said before even stepping into the men's toilets. He could hear her crying.  
"Greg?" She said, "Is that you"  
"Yeah, it is." He said.  
Brooke opened the door and ran into Greg's arms, she broke into tears and tugged on his shirt. He noticed that one of the straps on her dress was ripped.  
"It's ok, Brooke, I won't let anything happen to you." He comforted her.  
"I'm...sorry, I didn't know who else to call...Thank you." She managed to say.  
Greg had calmed her down, he wrapped his coat around her shoulders as she tugged on it. He walked her outside, she couldn't even look up. She didn't want to. They reached Greg's car, Greg opened the passenger side of his car, to let Brooke step in.  
"Thank you." She murmured.  
"It's fine." Greg whispered, she managed a small smile. Greg got into the drivers seat and looked over to her.  
"Oh my...Brooke." Greg said in shock. Brooke just looked at him with confusion.  
"Brooke, did he do this to you?" He said looking away from her chest. There were several scratches, it was red. She looked down to her chest, and pulled the coat over to cover her chest, she just stared at the floor.  
"It's nothing." Brooke said.  
"It's nothing? Brooke, I'm not going to let whoever done this to you get away"  
Brooke said nothing.  
"I'm going to take you home, ok?" Greg asked.  
"I don't want to go home, I don't want to be alone." Tears formed in her eyes. "I'm scared, please don't leave me"  
"Ok, I won't leave you. I'm gonna take you back to my house alright?" He asked her.  
She nodded in response.  
He pulled up into his drive way and looked over to her, she was asleep. He went up to unlock his door, then came back to the car and picked her up, he then closed the door with his hip. He took her up to his room, closing the door with the same technique he had used with the car door. He lay her down on his bed and covered her with his blanket when she murmured something. Greg thought he heard her. But he couldn't believe what he was hearing. She had mumbled, "I love you, Greg"  
"What?" He asked, but he got no reply. He motioned away from her and walked out of his room, picking up a spare blanket while on his way to the leather couch that stood in the lounge. He lay down as the thoughts began to run through his mind. What did she mean she loved him? Did she just love him as a friend? Did she feel the same about him as he did for her? Or was it just the alcohol talking for her? Greg finally fell asleep with his thoughts left behind, just waiting to start up again in the morning.  
-  
Brooke woke up in panic. She had no idea of where she was or what had happened.  
"Hello?" She asked as she peeked her head out of the door. She walked through the house, she had found no one until she had stopped by the lounge.  
"Greg?" She said with shock, she instantly covered her mouth, realising how loud she had spoken. She remembered last night, vaguely, being bought back to Greg's house, she hadn't remembered anything else just what she had said to him. What was she... her thoughts began to trail off, but instantly stopped when she saw Greg waking up.  
"Oh, you're up!" Greg said in his usual cheery tone. He had noticed that the red scratches had faded away, they weren't deep before, and had now completely vanished.  
"Uh, yeah. Greg, what I am doing here?" She asked.  
"Uh, you want to know why you are here?" He confirmed. He didn't want to tell her about 'that guy', he knew how much it would upset her, and if she didn't remember, there was no need to make her think about it.  
"Yep." She said as she sat herself next to him.  
"Well, I ran into you last night, and, you were drunk and didn't want to go home, and I wasn't just going to leave you there and I didn't know where you live anyway, so I bought you back here, you were already asleep by the time I pulled up." He explained.  
"Oh," She replied, "Thank you." She said.  
"It's no problem." He replied. She stared into his eyes and leaned into him. "Do you, uh, do you want some breakfast?" He asked, flustered, as he got up and climbed the few stairs that lead to the kitchen and stood behind the counter. "What you up for"  
"Uh, surprise me." She said as she walked over and stood next to him.  
"Pancakes it is then." He said.  
"You can cook?" She asked with a sarcastic surprised tone.  
"I'm not just a pretty face y'know." He replied.  
Brooke gave a slight giggle, "You need any help"  
"Feel free to join in." He answered while grabbing the milk out of the fridge.  
They had finished eating there pancakes, but were still in deep conversation. They had covered every single topic that interested them, and even when they didn't agree on something, they enjoyed having each others point of view.  
"I'd better go." She said.  
"Yeah"  
He helped her put on her coat, and called her a cab.  
"Thank you again for everything." She said from the cab door.  
"You're welcome." He replied.  
The cab drove off and he waved her good bye.

The Next Night

Greg had just gotten into work and walked past the DNA lab, he had expected to see Brooke hard at work, as usual, but instead he saw Warrick with her. He brushed her hair back and she stared back into his eyes, he was about to kiss her, and would have if Hodges hadn't had walked in. Greg was filled with jealousy and anger. But just walked into the Locker room, and Warrick walked in straight after him.  
"Hey man." Warrick said.  
Greg said nothing, just seeing Warrick made his anger build up to the limit.  
"Hey, Greg, what's up?" He asked when Greg hadn't replied.  
Greg stood up and pinned Warrick to a locker.  
"Your divorce isn't even finalised yet! And even if it was, you stay away from her!" Greg said and walked out, leaving Warrick lent up against the locker with his mouth open.  
Greg walked into men's toilets and lent over one of the basins, he let out a long sigh.  
"Hey man, what's getting to you?" Nicks voice made him jump.  
"Huh? Oh, nothing, I'm ok." Greg replied and walked out leaving Nick shrugging and washing his hands.  
He needed peace and quiet, the only other place he thought he could get it was in Grissoms office. He knew Grissom wasn't in yet, and wouldn't be for another hour. He thought it would be locked, but he tried it anyway.  
It was open, but it wasn't what he had expected. He saw Grissom sitting opposite Warrick.  
"Ah, Greg, just the person I was looking for." Grissom said. "Take a seat please"  
Greg sat down, his heart rate increasing.  
"Warrick, you can go." Grissom said.  
Warrick gave a quick nod and walked out. Grissom just stared at Greg.  
"I'm sorry." Greg finally said, "I know what I did was wrong"  
"I'm not the one you should be apologising to." Grissom replied.  
"I know, I was totally out of line. I don't know what came over me"  
"You like her, don't you?" Grissom asked.  
"What?" Greg blurted out.  
"Brooke, you like her, am I correct?" Grissom asked again, although he clearly already knew the answer.  
"The truth is, I have never felt this way about someone. Ever. I think I'm in love with her." Greg finally revealed how he felt.  
"Well, I have had a quick talk with her and Warrick about what's going on, and they both say that they have no intention of dating, and they actually laughed at the fact that I had bought it up." Grissom told him. "Now, I'm not going to put you on unpaid leave, but you have been warned, ok"  
"Ok." Greg said.  
"Ok, you may leave now." Grissom replied.  
Greg stood up and scurried out of his office and into the locker room, he sat down and cupped his head in his palms and let out a long sigh.  
"Hi, Greg." Brooke said, leaning against the door frame. Greg shot straight up and looked into her eyes.  
"Hi," He cleared his throat, "Hi Brooke"  
She came to sit next to him, "Grissom said I must come talk to you, that you have something to tell me. What's up"  
"He did?" Greg asked.  
"Yep." She replied "Ok," Greg began, and looked at his feet, "Well, lately, actually not lately, for quite a while now, I've had these feelings…for you, and I can't control them. And the truth is, I've never felt this way about anyone before, and that kind of scares me, but at the same time-" Greg got cut off.  
Brooke locked her lips with his, and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back. She pulled away from him and stared at the ground, leaving him staring at her with his mouth open.  
"I'm sorry I did that." She broke the silence.  
"No, that was, uh, good, that was good." He replied.  
"Would it be bad if I said I wanted to do it again"  
"No, it would actually be good, great even." He said.  
She lent into him and smiled, "Good." She kissed him again, but they were interrupted.  
"Greg! What the hell are you doing!" Nick shouted. Brooke turned around to look at her older brother.  
"Nick!" She said, shocked. "You're early"  
"You were kissing my little sister! Are you crazy!" Nick shouted once more.  
"Nick, it's not like that." Brooke said calmly.  
"It's not like that? How is it then?" Nick said, slowly calming down and lowering the volume of his anger.  
"I kissed him." Brooke replied.  
"What"  
"I kissed him, he didn't kiss me, I kissed him first." She explained.  
"But he kissed you back?" Nick asked.  
"Yes." Greg interrupted.  
"What were you thinking, Greg?" Nick said, his anger rising again.  
"What's going on in here?" Catherine asked.  
"Greg was making out with my little sister!" Nick said.  
Catherine looked over at the new couple, and then looked at Nick. There was an awkward silence.  
"Ok, Nick," Catherine begun, "Think of it this way, Brooke is going to end up with someone, aren't you happy that it is with a guy that isn't going to treat her like crap"  
Nick thought about that for a moment. "I guess," Nick started, the silence reappeared.  
"I'm sorry, man." He said, looking over at Greg, "Sorry, Brooke." He added, looking over to his younger sister.  
Brooke stood up and went over to hug Nick, and he hugged her back. "I'm happy for you, sis." He admitted.  
"Thank you, Nick, that means a lot to me"  
Greg got up and stood next to his new girlfriend, he looked to Nick. Nick held out his hand to shake, Greg grabbed it and smiled at his future brother-in-law. 


End file.
